


Three Small Words

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aromantic, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe Demiromantic Maybe Asexual, Neither Prompto nor I know, Queerplatonic Relationships, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: “Just wondered if she was your type or not.”Oh, gods. Noctis wants to know what his type is? Yeah, this is definitely not a conversation Prompto wants to be having. He fights back the urge to hide his face in the pillow with a nervous chuckle. “Hot gals that could kill me,” he answers quickly in a joking tone. “What about you?”“Guess she’s hot, but I like more normal. She’s too perfect. Flawless complexion, exaggerated proportions, not blonde.”The last comment is oddly specific.





	Three Small Words

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me wanting to expand from writing ace fics to writing aro as well, but I'm too much of a romantic at heart to fully get in that mind-set and it was too appealing to write something more similar to myself. The result ended up more personally cathartic than I meant for it to be. So, yeah, I don't really know exactly what Prompto's orientation here is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (but that's not really the point)

As usual, Prompto is hanging out at Noctis’ apartment. They’re seated on the couch as usual, playing a game as usual. Most everything about the day has been the usual aside from the rehearsed way Ignis excused himself after preparing their dinner. That is why Prompto is not that surprised when Noctis pauses the boss battle an hour into their gaming session. Noctis places his controller on the coffee table and hooks one leg under his body so he can sit comfortably facing Prompto. 

Giving Noctis a side glance, Prompto sees that he is uncharacteristically flustered for simply being alone with him. Prompto is normally the flustered one, so his mind begins churning with possibilities for what sort of conversation this is going to be. He grabs a pillow and rubs the fabric between his fingers.

“What do you think of Sheena? Pretty hot, right?”

Prompto is caught off-guard by the question, and it takes him a moment to process that he’s talking about the game’s heroine. “Well, yeah,” he says, “what’s not to like? Big boobs, a cute butt, snarky attitude.”

Noctis frowns a bit. “Thought so.”

“Something wrong?”

“Just wondered if she was your type or not.”

Oh, gods. He wants to know what his type is? Yeah, this is definitely not a conversation he wants to be having. He fights back the urge to hide his face in the pillow with a nervous chuckle. “Hot gals that could kill me,” he answers quickly in a joking tone. “What about you?”

“Guess she’s hot, but I like more normal. She’s too perfect. Flawless complexion, exaggerated proportions, not blonde.”

The last comment is oddly specific. “Well, what are they gonna do? Adding pimples to video games characters would look funny, wouldn’t it?”

“I guess. But they could always add some freckles.”

“They do sometimes.”

“Well, they should do it more often. She’d also look better with glasses.”

Prompto’s fingers tighten on the pillow in his lap. He is entirely sure now that Noctis is no longer talking about Sheena. Noctis’ type is blondes with freckles and glasses. He isn’t sure how he should feel about that, and thankfully, Noctis saves him from having to respond first.

“It’s stupid to compare video game characters to real people, I guess. I’d pick the real thing any day.”

Noctis is looking at him, so he says, “Yeah, I mean, you can’t even date a video game character anyway.”

“Right? So, it doesn’t even matter if they’re hot.”

Prompto nods slowly. Assuming Noctis wants him to elaborate from the way he’s looking at him, Prompto nervously licks his dry lips. “I just appreciate attractiveness when I see it, real or not.”

Noctis looks thoughtful. Then he shifts closer on the couch. “So, you think black hair’s attractive?”

Sheena has black hair as well as Noctis, he reminds himself. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t say I find it more attractive than other colors.”

Noctis nods but there is a strange look in his eyes. “So, what do you find the most attractive thing about a person?”

Prompto’s stomach begins to churn. “Personality, I guess.”

Noctis is still nodding. “Makes sense, you have to enjoy being around them.”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, then adds quickly, “like you and Ignis.”

Noctis makes a face and inches even closer. “Or you and me.”

Prompto swallows.

“Ya know, I’d love to hang out every day. Spend as much time as I could with you.”

Prompto’s fingers flex over the pillow. Honestly, that’s relieving to hear, but his stomach is still churning with apprehension. “Me too, man.”

Noctis is quiet for some time, and Prompto thinks he’s off the hook until his hand is being held.

“Prom,” Prompto finally turns to look him straight in the eye (as intimidating as it is), “what I’m trying to get at is that  _ you _ are my type. You’re cute and fun and a good person inside and out. I...” He studies Prompto’s startled expression. “I love you, Prom.”

Prompto's heart flutters in relief at Noctis’ words and he can feel tears coming to his eyes. He never dreamed someone could actually come to care so much about him. He's so lost in the wave of feeling he doesn't notice Noctis' expectant gaze at first. When he does, his mouth runs dry, fingers flexing around the pillow and Noctis’ hand.

He doesn’t want to answer the silent question but he knows he has to. He owes Noctis that much. “I...” He isn’t sure how he can explain himself or if Noctis will even understand him if he tries.

He must look pretty hopeless because Noctis’ free hand finds his cheek and rubs gently at it. “Hey, are you okay?” He looks worried and Prompto feels terrible. Noctis’ hands fall away from him. “You can just pretend I never said anything if you want. I just...I just wanted you to know.”

Prompto forces himself to speak and the words tumble over one another in their haste. “No! No, Noct, thanks. It means a lot to know that, really. I--I just, I don’t know. I can’t say I feel the same, but I don’t not feel the same. I just--arg! It’s complicated. You’re totally hot, okay? You’re hot and kind and totally my best friend, dude. You’re like the most important person to me and I love spending time with you, but I’m not  _ in _ love with you. But, Astrals, I wish that I was. I--I’m sorry.”

He finally pauses to breathe and studies Noctis, who’s taken aback. “Oh.” He sounds only mildly dejected which Prompto hopes is a good sign, so he charges onward.

“What I mean is, you’re great and everything I could ask for. I just, I don’t think I can _fall_ _in_ love. Not that I’ve tried, but here we are.” Prompto gives a nervous laugh. 

“So, you don’t feel anything when I do this?” Noctis squeezes his hand again and Prompto shakes his head. 

“It’s nice and reassuring that you care, but I don’t feel butterflies or want to kiss you or anything.”

“Oh.” Noctis is silent for a moment. Then, “Well, would you mind trying and seeing what happens? You know, just seeing if you do fall in love with me, and if you don’t I’ll give up.”

“You don’t have to,” Prompto answers quickly. “Give up, I mean. I--again it’s weird and I don’t really get it either, but I like knowing you feel this way about me. I wouldn’t mind you  _ doing stuff _ , I just don’t want to do them myself?” 

It comes out as more of a question so Noctis nods in understanding. “So, basically you don’t mind if I, say, hold your hand but you won’t hold mine. First.”

“Uh, yeah. I guess that’s what I mean.”

“Cool.”

“Cool?” Prompto doesn’t get how that can be cool instead of unfair.

“That’s fine.” Noctis shrugs. “If that’s how’s it gotta be, that’s how it’ll be.”

“Uh.” Prompto has to take a moment to calm himself because, honestly, he was not prepared for this sort of development today. “So, you’re fine that I don’t care about you the same way?”

“I mean, sure I’d love it if you did, but you said I’m the most important person to you, right? Well, that’s good enough for me. And you said it’s fine that I do stuff to show how much I care, right? So, yeah, we’ll just give this our best shot and see what happens.”

There are tears in Prompto’s eyes again because he doesn’t deserve someone as wonderful as Noctis in his life. He latches onto Noctis side and Noctis sighs and brings a hand to his back.

“I thought you didn’t want to  _ do stuff _ ,” he says with a chuckle. 

Prompto laughs too. “You know what I mean. And, anyway, why are you complaining about a hug from the guy you love, huh?”

Noctis presses him tighter to his side. “Who said I was complaining?”

They both laugh a little longer, and when the laughter subsides they remain like that on the couch, silent. Prompto’s oddly content as they are. He still doesn’t  _ want _ to kiss Noctis or anything like that, but the more he thinks about Noctis doing it to him, the more okay it seems. Noctis makes him happy and he wants Noctis to be happy too. So what if his body doesn’t have that sort of chemical reaction or whatever, if he can be by Noctis' side and hear him say those three small words that mean the world to him, then everything is fine. 

Yeah.

Sometime later, Noctis says the words into silence and Prompto says what he can to reciprocate. 

“You mean the world to me, and if I can, I will come to love you.”

 


End file.
